A Laughing Family
by OwlGirlDreaming
Summary: What if the Joker had a mutant daughter who was taken away from him? What if after fourteen years she shows up? Find out. Joker will be OOC
1. Chapter 1

I was born at Arkham Asylum on March 1st, 2000. My mother had died while giving birth to me and my father, lets just say my father was one of Gotham's main criminals. Being the only child of one of the most wanted and insane criminals in Gotham was awesome and horrible at the same time. I never knew my mother, but the one time I saw my father, he gave me a little purple cat with green eyes. The moment I saw him, I knew that he would take care of me and love me. But the people at Arkham took me away from him and sent me off to an orphanage in Jump City. It was there that I would find my calling. Fitting in was very hard for me to do and It didn't help the fact that I was one of the 5% of the human race that was actually a mutant. But I survived. My name is Ivy Delilah Joker, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Night time at Arkham. Normally it is quite but tonight there were screams of pain coming from the hospital wing. That, and a guard running down the halls to a specific cell. That cell belonged to none other than Gothams Clown Prince of Crime, the one and only Joker, who at the moment was reading a book full of jokes.

The guard stopped in front of his cell and told him "Joker, I need you to listen to me. Your wife was giving birth to your child when she died. We had Dr. Arkham perform a C-section and got the baby out safely. You have a beautiful baby girl and you only get to see her once. I will bring her down for you." And with that the guard left the poor man alone. '_My wife is dead?. And I have a child? A daughter? I'm a Father?! YES!' _the clown thought as he jumped up and down in his cell. "_Someone to mold in my image and to love and watch grow up and take care of!"_

However, this was short lived when he heard a voice "Joker?" "What" he said with an irritated tone. The guard was standing there with a bundle in his arms. "Here she is. You get five minutes with her before she is taken to an orphanage." and with that the guard left the two alone.

He looked down at the child that was known in his arms. She had jet-black hair with a dark green tint in the tips, with bright green eyes and cute little fangs in her mouth. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Hello there, little one. I'm your daddy and your name will be Ivalee Delilah Joker. My little Ivalee". He knew his time was running up so he gave her a little purple stuffed cat with green eyes. "This is for your." he said with a smile. "Whenever you see her think of me. And don't forget to smile." and with those words, the guard came in and took her away.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Freedom. Finally I'm Free!" _I thought as I kept running. Running away from that abusive orphanage, away from the cops, away from Jump city. I was running home. My true home, Gotham City. I stopped in an alley just outside of the city. I looked down at my birth certificate that I had finally managed to steal from the orphanages files. I was born in Gotham at Arkham Asylum and my father was a man named Jack Joker. I knew that I had to find him and if I was born in Arkham, that was the first place to look. But the problem was getting into Arkham. It was full of lunatics and creeps. How the heck was I going to get in and better yet why was my dad in there in the first place? And even if I got in there how was I going to tell who was my dad. All I had of him was a little purple cat. Was my dad even still alive or was he dead, was he in Arkham or was he out? I didn't know and it was driving me crazy.

I finally decided on a plan to get into Arkham. Rob a bank, shoot people, evade capture for a while and bam get captured and put in Arkham. I just had to get an outfit that was perfect for a female criminal. Maybe I could use my magic to change my outfit. I quickly concentrated and poof, a new costume worthy of my powers and for a female criminal. It was a black, skin tight catsuit with glowing green stripes down that ran all through it. I had knee high boots and elbow length fingerless gloves with the same green stripes. I looked like a character from Tron. 'Great! Now for a name. Think, think. Aha. Phantom. That works." Now it was time to put my plan into action.

"YOU THERE! STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" a random cop shouted at me. "Sorry Sugar but no can do!" I had robbed three banks in a span of five hours today and yesterday seven in a span of twelve. '_I'm getting good at this. And being a villain is actually fun.' _I thought as I formed a pair of black dragon wings and took off into the air. But my time for fun had run out when the cops opened fire on me. I ended up getting hit in the left leg, right shoulder, mid-back, and the back of my neck. I screeched when I was hit and plummeted to the ground. My last thoughts before I blacked out were '_Well I wanted to get caught, just not like this. Arkham here I come_


	4. Chapter 4

"Get your filthy hands off me! There is no way I am sharing a cell, specially with a lunatic!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had arrived at Arkham and meet with the man who ran it. He said there was a major crime spree and there were no open cells, so I had to share with a mad-man who called himself the Joker. I winced as I was once again shoved on my shoulders. My injuries had not been treated and the bullets was still in the wounds. I yelped as I was unceremoniously tossed into my new cell and to make matters worse I landed on my new room mate. "Get off me!" the man under me screeched. I quickly scrambled off the man, yelping as he shoved me injured shoulder. I fell back on the ground, eyes scrunched up in pain, tears in them. The man who I presumed was the Joker was yelling and ranting at me. "Who are you? Why are you here? Couldn't you see where you were landing?! he screeched and all the while I just continued to sit there trying to ignore the pain.

All the sudden the yelling stopped and he was there in front of me and picking me off the floor. He walked over to the bed and placed me on it before shoving me so that I was laying on the bed. After he had me laying down he started to unbutton my shirt. I jerked up, shoved him away. "W..what ar...are y..you do..doing? I asked in a shaky voice, the memories of abuse from the orphanage coming back to my mind. "Take your shirt off. Your bleeding." Joker said in a commanding tone. I looked over and sure enough I was. I finished unbuttoning my shirt and pulled it off, leaving my in my sport bra. He then knelt down and examined my shoulder. While he was doing that I finally got a chance to actually look at him. He was pale white with dark green eyes and hair that was slicked back.

Finally he was done. "The bullets still in. Were you shoot anywhere else?" "Yeah. Left leg, mid-back and back of my neck." I answered. He looked at me in amazement. "How on earth are you still alive?" he asked in wonderment. I answered in a low tone. "I'm a mutant. Now can you please hand me my shirt?" Once he did hand it back I got my knife out and started to remove the bullets myself. Finally once I was done, I put my shirt back on and laid on the bed and went to sleep, but not before I felt the Joker climbed in and snuggled next to me.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a sharp pain. I groaned as pain shot through my body as I sat up. I looked over and the was Joker. By the looks of things he had just gotten out of the shower because he had nothing on except a pair of pants and his dark green hair was soaking wet. He had a very muscular chest, I'll admit that, and his hair did look good down but I didn't have a crush on him. He was just a very nice looking man. "So how is the patient today?" he asked with a grin. "Fine. Thanks for asking." I replied, not quite use to the politeness. "Well that just grand. By the way I'm the Joker. Who might you be my dear?" "People call me Raven." "Nice to meet you." he replied with a grin as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and felt a little volt of electricity flow through me but not enough to bother me. "Oh right, mutant. Forgot about that." he said when he say that the electricity did not affect me.

All the sudden the back wall of our cell exploded and a woman in a harlequin outfit walked in. "Hiya Mr. J. Did you miss me. " the women called the women. "About time Harley. What took you so long. Never mind. Let's go now!" he yelled to the women who I presumed was Harley. Joke turned around and called out to me "If you want to live, get out of Arkham as soon as possible!" and with that he flew In A helicopter. After they had left the guards came in a took me away to a white cell. It was there they beat me, trying to get me to give information about where the Joker was. Info I didn't have.

This went of for a few days. It was the eighth day of the beatings and I was laying on my bed, right after a beating, when he was brought in. "Hello little Raven. Guess who's back!" Joker called out to me. "Yeah, great to see you to." I replied In a bored tone. "Oh come on, toots. Turn round and welcome me home doll face." he told me as he walked over, grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over. I heard him gasp as he took in my bruised and bleeding face. "What happened to you? I mean your face. What happened? he asked in concern. "Beatings." "Will you be ok?" "Yes I'll be fine." I answered him with a small smile. I woke up to another person beside me. I turned to see the one and only Joker laying in bed with me. I took this moment to study the similarities between the way we look. We both had pale white skin, dark green eyes. He had dark green hair all over while I only had the tips of my hair green. I stopped looking to pull my only other source of comfort out, a little stuffed purple cat with green eyes. I just stared at her.

"What you looking at doll face?" I snapped my head up to see that Joker had awakened. He looked down at the little cat in my hands. "She was a gift from my father. It's all I have left of him." He just looked at me, waiting for an explanation, my life story. "I was born here at Arkham, March 2000. My mother died during childbirth. I was then taken to my father so he could see me just once. He gave me this stuffed cat that said 'to: my little one. From: Dad. Never stop smiling.' It's the only thing I have left of him. That's why I came to Arkham. To see if I could find my dad and maybe live with him." I told him.

"Impossible. I had a daughter born here, on March, and my wife died giving birth. I got to see my child once, where I have her that little cat. I wrote those words." He replied in a shocked voice. "Is your name by any chance Ivy Delilah Joke?" He asked me. I gasped. "It is. Wait. Does that mean you're my father. DADDY!" I yelled running into his now open arms. "Oh my little girl. I have missed you so much." He told me, tears coming out of his eyes. Finally I had found my dad.

We spent the next few days getting to know each other. I found out that Harley was his new girlfriend and that she would be breaking us out soon. "So that woman, Harley is your girlfriend and she will be breaking us tomorrow?" I asked my dad. "Yeah. You'll like Harley. She is very energetic, loving and caring. You both get along perfectly." he told me, smiling. "I sure hope so." I replied staring out the window. "You ok?" I turned to see him looking at me, in concern. "Yeah. It's just I finally found you, and I'm getting out of here but what will happen when all the sudden, you, The Joker, has a little girl working with you. I don't want to ruin your reputation." I told him. "You won't ruin anything. As long as you are near me and with me, I will be happy. And if anyone including Bat Brain has any issue with you, they will have to go through me." he told me as he drew me into a hug. I closed my eyes and was soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was having a peaceful dream. The first one in years and my dad woke me up telling me time to get up, Harley would be here any minute. I groaned. "Why so early?" I asked in a confused and tired voice. Dad rolled his eyes at me "Because the guards are tired and they are incoherent." As he spoke the cell wall blew up…..again. Harley has a thing for explosions it appears. She walked in with a big smile on her face, yelling a dad "Hi puddin, time to go!" Dad looked at Harley and at me, turned back to Harley and said "She is coming with us. We have a lot to tell you, Harls." We both walked onto the helicopter that was hovering there for us. We flew to dads hideout which was a abandoned fun house, go figure.

"Ok Mistah J, who is this doll?" asked Harley. "Well Harls, this might sound crazy, crazy even for me, but Ivy here is my daughter and she has come to Gotham to find me and work with me to take down the Bat." He told her, a grin never leaving his face "Isn't right dear?" I looked at him like he was nuts, which was kinda true, but he was asking me to become a big time villin and help him take down Batman. How could I refuse. "That's right Ms. Harley. Figured my Dad could use some help taking the Bat down." I told her with a grin worthy of the Joker. I guess my days as a villin are far from over.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hahahahahaha!" A sycodic male laugh could be heard all throughout Gotham and was soon followed by a female laugh which was just as sycodic. Gotham was about to explode and dad and I were having the time of our life laughing at all the little people, scurrying around like ants in a dash of panic.

All the villains were safe in a little bunk we *borrowed* from a military facility. I had managed to convince dad to let all important villins in there, along with our best friends. "We should be heading to the bunker." I told dad, looking up at him. He looked down, still smiling, and replied with a happy tone "Yes, your right. I mean we do have about five minutes till the bombs will go off" We walked down the street to our bunker. Dad knocked on the door and waited. "What's the password?" Harvy's voice called out. "Trick or Treat, Batman stinks, let us come in to eat." dad and I sincronized. We heard the door unlock and open. Dad aloud me to go in first and quickly followed me. I walked around the cramped space wiggling around when suddenly someone bumped into me, causing me to fall back on someone, causing both of us to fall to the floor. I quickly got off him." I am so sorry. Someone bumped into me and I fell on you, and I'm just so sorry" I squeaked. "It's ok" the man told me. I looked up and was stunned. He looked about 17 to 18, with jet black hair that was short and neat. He had bright blue eyes and had square shaped glasses. "My name is Scarecorw. Who might you be? He asked me. I tried not to studder as I replied. "Phantom. People call me Phantom." He smiled at me and then I noticed his book that he apparently was reading before I bumped into him. "Maximum Ride, The Angel Experiment. That one of the best." I told him. "I agree but I personally like Schools out Forever." He replied. "That's my favorite too." I said. Eventually we sat down and discussed books. I could tell that we would be really good friends.

It was several months after Jonathan and I met. Bats had unfortunately found the bombs and defused them, so no explosion. But Jonathan and I's time in the bunker was pretty fun and it started something. We soon found ourselves spending a hole lot of time together and dad had no idea that we were now dating. I was on my way to one of our dates. We were going to the movies to see Thor The Dark World and after that go to Highway 55 diner.

"You look great Ivy." Jonathan told me as I walked up to our meeting spot. I was wearing a sleeveless dark purple turtleneck, black skinny jeans, and my purpl knee high boots, while Jonathan was wearing a black Avenge Sevenfold shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. Basically we looked like two goths going on a date. I looked at his face smiling and said, "You to Jon. I thought you might like this outfit." "You were right. Let's go. The movie starts soon." He told me as we grabbed each others hand and walked down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was one of the best movies I have ever seen!" I told Jonathan. "I especially like Loki." I said with a small grin. Jonathan noticed and decided to tease me about. "Oh, really. I certainly hope I don't have competed for you affection with a fictional character?" He asked, smirking at me. "Oh course not, silly. I love only you." I said the pulled him down for a kiss. By the time we pulled away we were both out of breath. "How about we call your dad up, tell him you're staying the night with Poison, and stay with me for the night? We can work on mixing Joker Venom with Fear Gas. And I assume that you still have not told your dad we are dating?" He said. "Yes I will call my dad, get Poison to cover for me so I can stay the night, we will work on the new gases then, and now I have still not told my dad that we are dating. I will tell him during this year, ok?" I said with a smile. "Fine. Just tell him soon." "Great! Now let me go call Poison."

I came back a few minutes later. "Ok, we're all set. Let's go." We walked to his truck, hopped in and drove away to his hideout. We talked along the way to his place, just having fun. We ran in the house, ran downstairs, and started *Playing* with chemicals.

**Poison Ivy's POV **

_Ring, ring, ring. _"I'm coming!" I yelled at the phone. I really do hate that phone. "Poison Ivy here. What do you want?" I kinda yelled into the phone. "Hey Poison. It's Ivy. I have to ask you for a favor." The phone told me. _'What does she want?' _I thought but said "Sure thing, but what do you need me to do?" I heard a sigh over the phone and then silence. I was about to ask if she was ok when she started talking again. " I want to stay at Scarecrows place tonight but dad doesn't know that we are dating and so I'm gonna call him and tell him that I'm staying at your place tonight and if he calls you I need you to tell him that I'm there." She said without taking a single breath. _'How do you do that?'_ I wondered. "Sure thing Honey." I told here. "Ok. Thanks Poison. I owe you one."she stated as she hung up. '_She really needs to tell here dad about Scarecrow.'_ I thought as I headed up to my room.

BANG! "WHERE IS SHE RED!" _'Great. Dad J is here'. _I thought as a walked down the stairs. The standing in my living room was Joker himself, normally white face, red as can be, eyes wide and frightened along with so anger. _'Well if Ivy isn't going to tell him I am.' _"Relax J, she's at Scarecorws." I told him in a board tone. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHE DOING THERE!?" He nearly cried. "Well you see J, she and Crow are dating and she wanted to stay the night with him." I told him with a shrug. He stood there in shock, and turned around and basically ran out of my house. "Well, that went well." I said to nobody in perticular.

**Ivy's POV**

"That was so blasted fun!" I squealed with joy. Jonathan and I had just got done playing with some Joker gas I stole and mixing it with Jonathan's fear gas, which caused an explosion. "It was quite enjoyable." He replied smiling at me. We walked into the living room, and plopped down on the couch to watch another movie. I snuggled closer to Jonathan when suddenly the door was blown open.

"IVY!" Dad yelled, looking around, then stopped when he saw me and Scarecrow snuggled next to each other. "What are you doing?" He asked looking calm, and that was a problem because it's always calm before the storm. "Um, ok dad it's time you heard the truth. Scarecrow and I are dating and have been for away but we didn't want you to know cause I was scared that you would be mad and kill Scarecrow but you can't kill him cause I love him." I said in a hurry. Dad just stood there looking at us, then took a deep breath. _'Uh oh'_ was the thought as he opened his mouth to speak. "Ok" was all he said. We both looked shocked. "What?" Jonathan and I both said. "I said ok" he told us "it's fine by me if you to date. Scarecrow seems to make you happy and I just want you to be happy. But I will warn you Scarecrow. If you hurt my daughter in anyway, I will not hesitate to kill you slowly and painfully. Understood?" Jonathan took a deep breath, looked dad in the eye and replied " Trust me Joker. I would never hurt her and if anyone did hurt her they would not live a second longer." I smiled at myself as dad accepted Jonathan. How did in the world did I end up with two great men like them in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Catch me if you can Bat Breath!" I yelled at Batgirl. It was two years later and I was now one of the most feared villain in Gotham. One annoying fact however is that last year I found out that, A. There were other mutants and I was not the only one and Jonathan was one (which is great for me) B. That every mutant stops aging between 13 and 25, C. I stopped aging at 15, and Jonathan 17 and D. Mutants are kinda immortal. We still can be killed, it's just very hard and we don't age. But it is such a pain to for ever be 15. At least I had gone through puberty, so I looked like a young women but it was still very annoying.

Dad had told me to stay out of the house today and to keep Batgirl busy as he finished the last touches on this secret project he had been working on. I turned around to see if Batgirl was still following me, but no. It seemed Batman had called her, saying he had found evidence of where there little boy blunder, might be.

Call me stupid but I decided I wanted to see where bird brain was hiding so I decided to follow them and they were apparently heading to Arkham. 'Arkham. It just had to be Arkham' I thought to myself. Sure I had meet my dad here but the torture was still fresh in my mind. I quickly followed me into the building but stopped suddenly. _'Is that singing?'_ I wondered. It sounded a lot like Harley. I followed Batman into the end of the hall and into the room. I looked down in surprise. It was Harley and dad. I watched as the little scene unfolded. _'So dad is the one who has Robin. I wonder what he wants with bird brain.'_ I thought as dad talked to Bats. "Robin? There's no Robin here. Dad said with fake confusion on his face. He was such an actor. I heard Harley pop up "Maybe he means our little J?" _'Our little J. Ok what did I miss.' _I thought, confused. I heard a pair of fingers snap and dad yelling "Of course, that's it!" I heard a small scuffling sound, and then Harley scolding Bats telling him no peaking and then a sound of a bazooka. Then dad went on a little monologue about his plan. About him and Harley getting together and adding a Joker Jr. to, quote *Our Merry Little Brood*. They apparently decided to *Adopt Robin* and turn him into Joker Jr. I peeped over the rail to see a creepy little kid that was laughing and giggling at my dad and Batman. I was just about to go down there and yell at my dad for not letting me in on this little plan when all heck broke loose.

I followed Harley and watched her get the snot beat out of her by Batgirl. Dad had disappeared with Batman in tow, so I had to follow someone and Harley was the only one left. It was just getting good when poor Harley fell of a random cliff. _'Oh well, guess I can find dad, _I thought as Harley fell. I hopped down and looked for dad when I heard the sound of one of dads double flag guns and the creepy kid's laughter.

I walk in to her dad yelling at creepy kid to pull the trigger of the gun that was aimed straight at Batman's heart, if he had one that is. I see creepy kid take aim and fired, just at the wrong man. I watched helpless as the flag impaled dad with enough force to send him several feet back. Dads last words would haunt me forever. His last words were "That's not funny. That's not..."

Time seems to stand still and suddenly, BAM! I realize what has happened and do the most rational thing. I screech and run towards dad limp body. "No no no no nononono NO!" _'First Harley and now Joker? Who am I going to lose next?' _I turn to the bat family, eyes glowing red with hate and anger. " Get you kid and get out! I yell at them. "If I ever see him again" I said, pointing to the murder, "I'll kill him myself". I watched as they got out of Arkham, leaving me alone with the corpse that was once my dad.

"Why did you do it?" I asked the corpse. "Why did you take bird brain and try to make him into your child? Was I never good enough for you? Was I that much of a failure that you had to make another child, and this time with chemicals and shocks?" I asked, myself more then my dead dad. I just sat there, crying my eyes out. I had no one left to go to. Dad was gone, Harley was gone, I was never going to another orphanage. '_What on earth am I going to do' _I think to myself as tears run down my face. _'Wait, I do have someone to go to. Jonathan. He's always been there for me. I can stay with him._' I thought. I got up, buried my dad, and then with one last look at my dads new grave, I walked away.

AU - wow. This took awile. I will be making a sequel but just not right now. Anyway thanks to all the viewers and I do hope you have enjoyed A Laughing Family


End file.
